


Dreamwalking

by celli



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-01
Updated: 1998-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man's dreams are another's nightmares....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalking

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to MB, who got me through writer's block with only friendship and a little bit of nagging. :) Inspired by the Toby Keith song.

Vampires rarely sleep. Demons don't like it. Specifically, *their* demons don't like it.

Sleep is when dreams come, for humans and vampires.

And where do dreams come from? From the mind?

Or from the soul?

_She left a yellow rose and a long-necked bottle on the table beside my bed  
With a short little note that said "I had a good time" - it was written in lipstick red_

It was her. It was her face, her eyes, her smile, her lips. He turned, twisted, threw himself away from her, but she would not leave. Would not leave him.

_She didn't sign her name - I wonder  
Is that a little secret that she keeps?_

"Angel."

 

*angelangelangelangelangel...*

He tried to shout her name, to scream at her to run away, then to beg for mercy.

"Angel. Pretty name."

 

*pretty...angel...pretty...angel...pretty...*

_Ooh, she's walking around in my sleep._

"Buffy," he gasped as his whole body shuddered.

_Dream walking, pillow talking, she's calling my name again  
Day's breaking - I ain't waking up, I'm sleeping in  
I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends_

"Buffy."

_She took my new sunglasses and my old jean jacket and she never even bothered to ask_

Buffy, in his jacket, at the Bronze, smiling shyly at him.

He blinked and she was standing, facing him. Coming towards him. Reaching for him.

_You could say I hadn't seen her since late last summer, but every night she comes back  
Just like smoke through a keyhole, she slips in so silently  
Ooh, she's walking around in my sleep_

"Angel, come with me," he heard, though her face never changed. "Angel, come back to me. Angel..."

In the space of a breath, she was in his arms.

_Dream walking, pillow talking, she's calling my name again  
Day's breaking - I ain't waking up, I'm sleeping in  
I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends_

She was with him, in his arms, burning his love into him in the shape of a cross as she kissed him. He could not let her go.

She was before him, caressing a face no other human could bear, and comforting him.

She was underneath him, around him, inside him, loving him. And he was -

_Ooh, it's a thin line between dreams and memories_

He threw himself violently against the walls of his dream. His sleeping body pitched out of the bed, scraping his head across the floor. But all he saw was the red of his comforter surrounding her, the red of his desire illuminating her, the red of her heart beating as she gave herself to him.

No--

No--

_I'll be losing my mind until she comes back to me_

She was facing him again, now with tears. Crying for him, for them. For his soul.

She was facing him with a stake. Attacking his demon. Nearly defeating it.

She was facing him with a gun. Firing it. For a moment - just for a moment - he died. And for a moment - just for a moment - he beheld his own blood with a mix of horror and gratitude.

The blood whirled through his mind. Now she was a vampire, teeth bared, trapping him, trying to destroy him--

Now she held fire in her hands, round orbs of it, and flung them toward him--

She was screaming his name, in grief, in rage, in terror.

"Angel! Angelus! *Angel!*"

_Dream walking, pillow talking, she's calling my name again  
Day's breaking - I ain't waking up, I'm sleeping in  
I'm on a roll now, I gotta know how this dream ends_

He ripped himself up into reality - a cold gray floor next to a cold white bed in a basement, somewhere that might be termed hell. "No," he said in Angel's voice, "Buffy," and he slid back to unconsciousness.

_I'm on a roll now, I've gotta know how this dream ends  
Oh, she's walking around in my sleep_


End file.
